fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr., is one of the ten Koopalings and is current Heir to the Koopa throne. Bowser Junior, usually shortened to Bowser Jr., is Bowser's favorite son. Troy Koopa THINKS he`s Bowser`s favorite, but fortunatly he`s a dummy, While Bowser Jr is the favorite. Bowser Jr. was originally tricked by his father into believing that Peach was his mom, and Mario was an evil kidnapper. However, after being beaten by Mario, Bowser Jr. confessed that he knew Peach wasn't his mother all along. Regardless, Bowser Jr. shares the same ambitions as his dad, defeat Mario once and for all. Bowser Jr. has never been in a game without his father. Appearances Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga Bowser Jr. was always suspicious of Kenny Koopa's ways: The way he controlled the koopa trooped, and the way he always spared his enemies. Now he's going to face his rival soon. Working In A Workshop Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser Jr. will be appearing as an enemy character in Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. Ironically, his father will be playable hero character, so as to why Bowser Jr. is an enemy character, while his dad is a hero character, is unknown. It is still unknown what his exact role is. Helping his Dad once more Bowser Jr. is playable as 2nd, 3rd, or 4th player in Super Bowser Bros 2. Super Mario Legends Bowser Jr. will appear in Super Mario Legends, as evident of a recent Magazine Article and official artwork released by WiiSmarts Inc. He is confirmed to be an enemy character, and it is also confirmed to be playable later on. Mario Kart Superstar!!! Bowser Jr. will appear in Mario Kart Superstar!!! as an unlockable character.He is the 2nd character confirmed,the first being Mario. How to Unlock Mario Rugby League Bowser Jr is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has average speed and skill. His special skill is to shoot fire balls out of his mouth for an extended tackle. Mario Singalong! Series Bowser Jr makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode once, he returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! where you must unlock him the same way, he returns in Mario Singalong Legends! where you must again unlock him in the same way. RenarioExtreme series Bowser Jr appears in Renan!, where he hangs with Bowser and the other villains. He always partners with Metal Sonic. K-Koopa In K-Koopa, Bowser Jr takes a major part in the game, Being a boss of all of the Fortresses. He is encountered 4 Times in the game, Once on the Airship Koopair, Secondly in a fortress in The Canyon of Sand, He appears a third time as a boss in the Badland's Wasteland inside the Ruins of the Airship Koopair. His Final encounter is in Bowser's Grand Fortress as a Miniboss. Bowser Jr was actually who was envolved in the planning with Bowser, Bringing up the point about re-creation of the Mushroom kingdom in Bowser's Image. Trivia *Surprisingly, Bowser Jr. receives better attention from his father than all other Koopalings. Gallery File:BowserjrMSWG.png|Olypmic Bowser Jr. File:Bowser Jr NSMBW.jpg|Flame: The Lost World File:Jr.T.png File:Baby_Bowser.png|Bowser Jr.'s Sprite in Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure. File:Jrslugguh.png Image:Bowser_Jr.jpg Image:BowserJr.SMG.png Image:Jrwii.png Fire bowser jr..png Ice bowser jr..png Dry Bowser jr..png|Dry Bowser Jr. Rainbow bowser jr...gif|click on the picture Dark_Bowser_Jr.jpg|Dark Bowser Jr. Category: Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Final Bosses Category: Children Category: Royalty Category: Villains Category: Super Mario Fate Characters Category: Super Mario Legends Characters Category: Mario vs Kirby Cast Category: Koopas Category: Koopalings Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame Series Characters Category:Kenny Koopa Series